Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brushless motor and a stator.
Related Art
A brushless motor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2011-142811 is configured including a case (stator housing) formed in a bottomed cylinder shape, a stator core disposed at the radial direction inside of the case and supported by the case, and a rotor disposed at the radial direction inside of the stator core. As a brief explanation of the technology described in this reference document: an indentation portion (dip) extending in the case axial direction is provided at an outer peripheral portion of the stator core, and at a location on the case facing to the indentation portion, a plastic deformation portion is formed towards the indentation portion with a protruding profile towards the case radial direction inside. The internal diameter at the location of the case where the plastic deformation portion is formed is accordingly reduced, thereby integrating the case and the stator core together.